Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to level shifters, and more particularly, to a level shifter applicable to low voltage domain to high voltage domain conversion.
Background
A level shifter is used to convert an input logic voltage from a first voltage domain to a second voltage domain. In some cases, the first voltage domain has logic voltage levels that are smaller than the logic voltage levels of the second voltage domain. In other cases, the first voltage domain has logic voltage levels that are greater than the logic voltage levels of the second voltage domain. This disclosure is applicable to level shifters where the first voltage domain has logic voltage levels smaller than the logic voltage levels of the second voltage domain.